


My Jedi boyfriend

by salinarain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 绝地学徒Ben x 拾荒少女Rey
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	My Jedi boyfriend

贾库，星舰坟场。

帝国超级歼星舰劫掠者号是所有战舰残骸中保存较为完整的一艘，从它坠毁在地表的那刻起，裸露在沙子外面的重要零件就被昂卡那些身强力壮的手下给抢走了，留给像Rey这样无依无靠的拾荒者的，只剩下那些不值钱的小配件。

而今天，这个从小生活在贾库的女孩准备冒险进入残骸插在沙子深处的前端，如果运气足够好的话，就能够找到辅助反应堆里的零件。

进入歼星舰前端花费了她不少时间，沙子和残骸混在一起加大了搜寻的难度，Rey必须把沙石清理干净后才能判断出零件是否完好。

在闷热封闭的工作环境中她不止一次咒骂这该死的地方就没一处能让人觉得舒心的，直到她找到了辅助反应堆里的传感器后高兴地在残骸里蹦了起来！

“咚！”Rey的后脑勺结结实实地撞在了钢条上，疼得她蹲在地上，捂着脑袋缓了好一阵才恢复过来。而这个小插曲并没有破坏她的好兴致，毕竟在贾库没有哪个拾荒者会和昂卡的口粮过不去。

过了两个标准时，Rey终于拖着传感器从劫掠者号走了出来。如何把又大又重的零件扔进飞行摩托两侧的网兜成了现下让女孩犯难的问题。

她拎着粗重的电线试图把整个传感器放进网兜，可试了两次都没有成功。Rey擦了擦额头上冒出的细汗，深吸几口气，闭上眼集中注意力在两个手臂上，使出自己所有的劲，随着“嗬！”的一声，传感器居然轻轻松松地落进了网兜，反重力飞行器的一侧甚至因为零件的重量产生了倾斜。Rey不可思议地望着自己的双手，这一次传感器明显轻了许多，难道自己力气突然变大了？

还没等她有空细细思考这个问题，不远处其他拾荒者飞艇的反光照在了Rey的脸上，让她晃了下神，她抬起右手遮了遮双眼，看向天空，这才发现太阳快下山了。

“糟了！”Rey连忙戴好防风镜跨上自己的飞行摩托，加快了返回尼马哨站的速度，再不赶紧，昂卡的“小吃部”就要关门了，她可不想饿着肚子睡觉。

#

“20份口粮！”昂卡把一包包真空包装的口粮拍在了交易台上，说完后准备把小窗口给关上。

“什么？才20份？”Rey摘下防风镜，并把用布遮着的脸一并露了出来，“这可是超级歼星舰的传感器，我想里面一定有很多值钱的东西。

“小姑娘，我最不缺的就是传感器这个东西，如果你不愿意，那就15份口粮吧？”昂卡不屑地瞥了Rey一眼，在贾库从来没人敢和自己讨价还价，看来这个女孩是把规矩给忘了，“或者你去那个到处是小偷和黑心商人的集市，看看有谁要你的传感器！”

“那就20份！”Rey眼疾手快地拍住昂卡正准备收回去的口粮，一股脑地倒进了自己的麻布袋里，离开了哨站。

霞光照在Rey白色的衣服上像是给她穿了件橙红色披风，她驾驶着飞行摩托开过老梅鲁的店后进入了戈亚逊石漠，一路上左右都是帝国和新共和国在贾库战役中遗留的残骸，包括今天下午她进入的那艘超级歼星舰。

Rey在靠近凯尔文深谷悬崖处左转，再往上开就到家了。那是由一台AT-AT改建而成的，她把腹部备用舱门作为了进出的前门。Rey推着飞行摩托停在了发动机隔舱后走到埃克索安发电机前，打开了开关，随着机器发出的轰鸣声，照明设备慢慢亮了起来，她正准备前往作为卧室、厨房和工作间的士兵舱走去，灯光突然开始闪烁后慢慢变暗，轰鸣声也渐渐变小，不用查也知道是发电机运转出问题了。

“哎！”Rey叹了口气后往回走，粗鲁地对着发电机踢了一脚，扬起的灰尘呛得她忍不住咳嗽了几声，她弯下身，拍了拍从机身掉落在靴子上的灰，鞋尖没有任何破损。看来去年从那个贝萨利斯克人手中买来的短靴正如他所说的那样经久耐用。

Rey这一脚似乎治好了发动机的毛病，这个七拼八凑的电力系统终于开始正常运转了。

她回到士兵舱从铁架子上拿了个碗，把真空包装的口粮拆开后放进去并加了水，口粮迅速泡开膨胀变成了一个面包的形状。

以前Rey喜欢借着AT-AT脚部形成的阴影，坐在沙地上边吃口粮边看夕阳，但是不知从何时开始，在帝国步行机的另一侧，朝着凯尔文深谷的方向望去，凯尔文岭那边正在被银河系里的富翁们建成豪华度假胜地，建得最大的场地是飞梭车赛的出发观赛点，并且赛道将会一路沿着深谷往星舰坟墓，穿越掠劫者号并经过尼马哨站后有个大转弯，最后回到凯尔文岭内的终点。那也就意味着星舰坟墓在比赛期间是不允许拾荒者进入的。Rey看向正在建造的度假胜地，寻思着比赛期间就偷偷蹲在劫掠者号的入口处，这里的赛道会突然变窄，是最考验车技的地方，肯定有赛车被撞飞然后零件撒一地。这就是她捡值钱零件的最佳时机。等换到足够多的钱就可以向昂卡买一辆飞船，没有进入超空间的功能也行，只要能带她离开贾库。

想到这里Rey不禁笑了笑，把碗里剩余的水喝完后回到步行机内，使用今天意外节省下来的水，加热后擦了擦身，随后用来把衣服给洗了。

三年后，

雅文四号卫星，Luke的“实学院”。

在义军搬离了他们设在马萨西神殿里的基地后，Luke与Leia商量并决定把新绝地学院设在了这里。

由于这颗卫星至少两次成为银河决战的关键点，所以当Luke来到这里时，原来云雾环绕的丛林已经消失殆尽，只剩下被废弃的神殿群还保留着相对完好的部分。

与古老神殿不符的是学院内部整体是现代设计，神殿内最大的祭祀区域成为了学院的大堂。由Luke Skywalker从内斯皮斯八号行星上拯救出来的绝地武士卡姆 索卢萨在这里教学徒们关于绝地的历史。而其他房间则被改造成了专业课教室或多功能房间，学生们的住处被安排在了离神殿后方出口处不远的地方。

学徒Ben Solo此刻正躺在自己的床上，左手枕头，右手拿着投射出全息影相的小圆盘，上面显示的正是全家合照，影相里有他那著名的新共和国议员母亲Leia和曾经是走私犯的父亲Han。

对Ben来说，他对自己父母的感情中更多的是厌恶。当一个孩子对拥有异于常人的能力感到害怕时，父母的拥抱永远能给予最大的安慰。而自己的父母？他们的眼里只有忧愁，任凭Ben用原力把家里一切能摔的东西都摔碎。仿佛他就是个小怪物，是个不受双亲喜爱的垃圾。他永远也不想听他们的解释，那些虚伪的口吻。

最后Ben得到的结局是被送到了舅舅的绝地学院里，从他出生到现在没见过几次的舅舅反而帮了他许多，教会了他控制和合理使用原力，教会了他如何打造一把适合自己的光剑。

看了看时间已经到饭点了，Ben把全息影像关闭，随手把小圆盘扔在了床上，弯下身穿上靴子，并把镀铬圆柱形的光剑剑柄别在腰间，走出宿舍大门后朝餐厅走去。

他一个人端着餐盘坐在靠角落里的餐桌边。Ben到绝地学院已经将近一标准年，在这一年里他并没有交到什么朋友。不知道这些力敏从哪里得知他是Master Skywalker的外甥，大家都觉得Ben是靠关系进来的，似乎完全忽略了他是个强大力敏的事实，这使得Ben做什么事都看起来很孤单，和他关系称得上不错的人两个手指头都数得过来。所以在餐厅这样的公众场合，Ben更喜欢一个人坐，然后在用餐时使用原力听别人闲聊，这里简直是个情报站，第一秩序又造了什么黑科技武器啦，哪个星球又遭到宇宙海盗的抢劫啦，新共和国又颁布了什么操蛋条例啦，总之能在这银河系听到的所有消息仿佛都集中在这个小小绝地学院的餐厅里了。

而今天的情报里多了一条令Ben感兴趣的内容，据说有不少富翁在贾库联合建造了个飞梭赛车场，这是第一个以人类参赛为主的飞梭车比赛。

也许是继承了祖父Anakin热爱赛车的血统，抑或是舅舅曾经也是旧共时期的X翼飞行员，或者自己父亲也是出名的飞船主驾驶的原因，Ben从小就对飞行情有独钟，来到绝地学院之前，在他母星钱德里拉的家里，就已经有好几艘飞行器了。

于是在听到这条讯息后，Ben的脑海里突然蹦出了要去贾库的想法，他一旦认定的事就不会放弃，更何况去赛车也不是什么丢脸的事？

Ben悄悄离开学院几乎没有人知道，唯一感应到他行动的Luke则懒得管，打从学院开设的那一天起，他就决定了这并不是重建昔日的绝地武士团，而是鼓励学生们拥有更强的独立意识。他们可以谈恋爱甚至结婚，他们可以几个人师从同一个绝地大师。甚至在开始学习的时间上不会强制要求从幼儿时期才能训练，即使你是一位成年的力敏也可以加入Luke的学院。所以对于Ben的出走，他相信自己的外甥有能力处理好在外面遇到的难题。

当补给飞船降落在贾库上，舱门一打开，Ben Solo第一个感受到的便是一股热风吹在了他的脸上，那些风里还夹杂着沙粒，这让他不禁皱了皱眉头。虽然千年隼里的卫生状况一向不太乐观，学院的宿舍也不见得有多豪华，但都比贾库好太多了，他是第一次来到环境那么恶劣的星球。

Ben刚下飞船，一个驾驶着陆行艇的高大克拉图因人就停在他面前：“嗨！young Jedi！你是不是要去‘奥德朗’？”

“奥德朗？那颗行星不是在二十几年前就被帝国的死星摧毁了吗？”Ben Solo当然知道这颗星球，因为那就是他妈妈的母星。

“哦！我想您是搞错了！那边那个度假区就叫奥德朗。那是出钱建造它的人取的名字。听说那里像曾经的奥德朗一样美丽。”克拉图因人指了指远处一大片建筑群，和贾库整个星球的环境如此格格不入，那里到了赛车季就会聚集几乎全银河的有钱人。他们组建自己的车队，并用信用点下赌注。即使你身上只有十个信用点，如果你买对了赛车手，也许就可以跃入那些有钱人的阶层。

“那里不让贾库上的流氓和拾荒人入内，不过我想一位绝地武士？他们一定乐意结交你这样的朋友。”克拉图因人高耸的眉骨在笑起来时会变成一个滑稽的形状，但这并不影响他兜生意。

自从这里建了“奥德朗”后，天天有大批的人类慕名而来，贾库的旅游业突然发展了起来。有钱人直接把飞船停在了度假区里，而普通人只能在尼马哨站着陆，并由这些昂卡派下来的人接送到“奥德朗”，如果他们有兴趣的话还会顺路参观一下那些所谓的景点。

“多少钱？”Ben不等克拉图因人开门，就直接跳进了陆行艇内。

“20个信用点，只收现金。”克拉图因人伸出两个手指示意车费。

“那么贵？”说实话，他身上只带了50信用点的现金，其他都在点卡上。

“你看，我这艘可是新的，而且这里离奥德朗是有些距离的。而其他人的交通工具，我能保证还没到目的地，他们的陆行艇就散架了，到时你找谁带你过去？”Ben朝周围看了看，正如那人所说，那些陆行艇看着就不行，都能从外表想象出开起来时机器会发出怎样奇怪的响声。

“好吧。”Ben从袋子里掏出20信用点现金扔在了克拉图因人的手里。

“坐稳咯！young Jedi！”说完驾驶员启动了陆行艇，以超高速朝“奥德朗”驶去。

一开始Ben并没有想到那些陆地上的沙石会像一颗颗子弹般射在自己的脸上，打得脸隐隐作痛，他不得不用原力控制住身边和石沙不停摩擦的空气，这些空气呈水波状悬浮在脸上形成一层保护膜，让人难以忍受的疼痛感才随之慢慢消失。

原来看起来小小的一片建筑群渐渐变大，等他们真正到达“奥德朗”后，Ben被眼前的美景震撼了。

“我们到了。”克拉图因人为他打开了车门，“别发呆了年轻人，快去享受吧！”

Ben下车后拾级而上，走入最大的这一栋楼，那里面的大堂足足有五层楼那么高，向上望去是一盏亮得让人炫目的水晶吊灯。大厅里零零散散站着很多人，有着正装和晚礼服的上流人士，也有穿着普通的类人类。

众人也在细细打量着Ben Solo，因为他穿着绝地学徒的衣服，这身修行人的装备实在是太引人注目了。自从66号令发布以来绝地武士几乎被赶尽杀绝，现在仅有的也都是Luke Skywalker的徒弟，帮新共和国完成任务的同时也在被第一秩序追杀。在贾库这样的星球上看到一个绝地的概率等同于遇到善良的赫特人。

Ben能感知到周围所有人对他的窃窃私语，但在更深处，有一个熟悉的声音，是那么的轻，却又那么的具有吸引力。他有点不受控制地想找到这个声音的来源。Ben并不清楚这里的结构却又像主人般走到电梯处，走进去后他按了地下三层的按钮。似乎是原力想让他看到一样，他透过那些厚重的钢筋水泥发现地下的三层是停放赛车的地方，再往下则是权贵们的私人飞船，通过大型升降机深入地下。而Ben正要去的地方便是这个度假村的主要出资人—Noirah停放赛车的地方。

走进停车库，Ben看到的便是一辆红色的赛车，这辆车有别于曾经在塔图因上举办的邦塔夜传统飞梭大赛上的赛车，从原来的两台独立引擎减少为一台，这个改变是为了让人类驾驶员能够适应赛车的车速。

而召唤Ben来到这里的正是这辆赛车前方巨大的引擎，他走到引擎边伸出右手感受了一下，发现里面为整辆赛车提供动力的居然是一颗凯伯水晶。

“你是谁？”一个低沉浑厚的男声在Ben的背后响起。

他转身就看到发出疑问的是个穿着体面又讲究的中年男子，他手中握着一把爆能枪，从他的思维来看，Ben只要说错一个字就会被他射杀。

这个中年男子就是Noirah，当他看清站在赛车前的人是一位绝地武士时显然愣了一下。这个年轻人看起来一点都不慌张，爆能枪并不能震慑住他，Noirah的目光移到年轻人的腰间时发现了剑柄。

“你一个绝地怎么会在这里？”他决定放下手中的武器，和光剑比起来，这把枪简直不值一提。

“是它在召唤我，”Ben终于开了口，并用手指了指引擎，“你居然用凯伯水晶做赛车的驱动能量。你在哪里得到水晶的？”世人都知道银河系中所有能找到的水晶矿都已被第一秩序所控制，用于武器开发上。

“很显然，我区区一个有钱人不可能拥有一座凯伯水晶库。”Noirah摊了摊手，往前走了几步，“和军队比起来我只是个商人。这颗水晶我是直接问他们的将军买的。”

“你的飞行员得了恩德雷嘉德瘟疫已经被迫运回科洛桑了？”Ben没料到自己运气如此之好，失去了飞行员的飞梭赛车等同于一堆废铜烂铁。凯伯水晶驱动装置？和一个绝地？这简直是绝配！他甚至能感受到自己剑柄内的水晶正在和引擎内的进行着共振。

“哦！年轻的绝地，你的读心术学得可真好。”Noirah仿佛看到了光明，一定是原力指引这位绝地武士来到他的车库，“请问你愿意成为我的飞行员吗？只要比赛赢了，你就会得到一大笔酬金。”

“乐意至极。”

群星节，也就是飞梭车赛举行的当天。

Rey仗着地理优势一大早就蹲在了歼星舰残骸的入口边上。她身上穿的衣物几乎让她在沙石盐地里“隐身”。不时有其他拾荒者也想在这里捡漏，都被持长棍的Rey一一赶走了。

她戴着防风镜看了看天上的太阳，离赛车出发的时间还早，Rey决定小睡一会儿。在睡梦中她渐渐听到由远及近的引擎轰鸣声，她试图用双手捂住耳朵，可这巨响仍未被隔绝，Rey不耐烦的睁开眼睛想和发出噪音的人理论，就在她站起来的一瞬间才回想起来星舰坟场的目的，而那轰鸣声，显然是飞梭赛车发出来的。

Rey连忙蹲下查看赛情，开在第一和第二位的赛车很顺利的通过了残骸的入口，过了一会儿后面几辆车才缓缓驶来，但激烈程度远比第一二名厉害。只见跑在第四位的红色赛车想赶超第三位，他们的距离很近，近到前一辆的驾驶舱要撞到后一辆的引擎上了。

而第五辆赛车仿佛不想让红色赛车超过去，一直在阻挠他，看起来就像是第三名和第五名是串通好的一样。

就在赛道变窄的一瞬间，第三辆顺利通过，而第五辆车的飞行员对着红色赛车的驾驶舱里扔了什么东西进去，只见赛车突然朝Rey所在的方向倾斜，引擎直接撞上了歼星舰的外壳，粉身碎骨，而驾驶舱被引擎爆炸的冲击波弹到了百米开外。

Rey见情况不妙立马转身扑倒在沙地里，用手死死捂着耳朵。爆炸余韵过去后，她抖了抖脑袋，碎片和尘埃几乎快把Rey埋没了，她艰难地从沙地上站起来，觉得头有点晕，还有点耳鸣，不过人还能走，身体应该没问题。Rey强打起精神跑到引擎碎片最集中的地方查看是否有完好的零部件。她翻找了好一会儿，找到不少值钱的，往袋子里一装。而埋在残骸最深处的却是一颗水晶。

Rey从来没见过那么漂亮的石头，她小心翼翼地用食指和大拇指捡起水晶。没想到它的触感也那么神奇，暖暖的，这感觉似乎从指尖直接传递进了身体，之前爆炸冲击波所造成的不适感突然消失了。

这一定是个很稀有的东西，Rey立即把它放进自己的腰包里藏起来。她再翻找了几下确定没有遗漏掉的东西后站起身，拖着沉重的麻袋，向赛车的驾驶舱走去。

首先进入眼帘的是已经没有飞行员的舱体，舱体上的玻璃都已经被炸碎，但是没有起火，Rey觉得应该是安全的，于是便爬了进去。驾驶操作系统的部分内还有完好的传感器等，她把手伸进了框架内，细细摸了一遍，把值钱的零件一一扯了出来。

等Rey从驾驶舱里跳出来后，看到不远处躺着一个人，似乎是飞行员。

飞梭赛车这种程度的损毁下飞行员居然还能有个全尸实在是让人意外。Rey跑过去，跪在那人的身边。

他居然还有呼吸！Rey把他从上到下打量了一番，这是个她从未遇到过的成年男性人类种族，比自己高出整整一个半头，在爆炸中被冲击波撕碎的衣服下是一块块硕大的肌肉。Rey别过头，这样的一副身体居然让她红了脸，心跳也不自觉的快了起来。她深深吸了几口气努力让自己平静下来。然后鼓起勇气回过头给那人检查了一下身体状况，别说内伤了，他连外伤都没有，就上身的衣服只剩下几片布条了。

Rey脱下身上的披风盖在了那个男人身上后把停在不远处的飞行摩托开过来。受伤的飞行员似乎还在昏迷当中，不知何时会醒，如果让他直接坐在摩托后面随时有可能跌落在沙地上。Rey思考了许久，最后决定摩托两侧的网兜，一侧放零件，一侧放这个男人。

零件很轻松就搞定了，而人就不太好办了，Rey不得已把网兜先放下来，艰难地把他推上去，自己骑上飞行摩托后再用钩子把网兜钩上来系好。

完成这一系列动作后Rey已经出了不少汗，自然也没空管躺在网兜里的人舒不舒服。他的四肢都从空隙中掉了出来，被Rey一路从星舰坟场运到了尼马哨站。

Rey把飞行摩托开到了遮阳篷下，动作麻利地把零件一样样按类别摆在一旁。全部整理完毕后她走到另一侧却发现这个人还没醒，便直接松开了网兜的挂钩，Ben Solo一骨碌滚到了地上。

被吓醒的他哼都没哼一声，迅速把手伸向腰带处，本能地举起一个Rey从没见过的东西，点亮了它。凯伯水晶释放出的光芒发出“嗡嗡”的声音，把站在Rey身边的人都被吓了一跳。出于防御本能Rey以极快的速度紧握长棍挡在身前。

“这是哪儿？我怎么在这里？”Ben全然不顾全裸的上身，质问离他最近的那个女孩子。

“你的赛车报废了，是我把你捡回来的！不然等着被晒成人干吧！”Rey又好气又好笑，这个男人真是让她无语。

完全清醒过来的Ben仔细打量了一下周围，发现这里就是刚到贾库时来到的哨站，此时各种外星人都惊讶地望着他手上的光剑窃窃私语，他们曾经只在故事中听说过绝地武士，亲眼见到还是头一回。

发现大家对他并无敌意后，Ben关上了光剑的电源开关，看了看自己的上身，想遮住裸露的部分却又觉得这会显得他太过在意，转眼瞥见了躺在地上的沙色布料，没多想就蹲下身捡起披上。

站在Ben对面的Rey不敢再去细看这个男人了，看到他腰际的人鱼线划入长裤内，虽然并不知道下面藏着什么，但这还是让她觉得心跳得很快。她不得不通过假装整理飞行摩托来掩盖自己烧红的脸颊。

“喂！你知道哪里有全息投影通讯装置吗？我想联系一个人。”Ben现在已经把Noirah的赛车给毁了，无法光明正大地回到“奥德朗”寻求帮助，而身上的信用点也早已留在了那边，唯一值钱的就是这把光剑。也许这个女孩能够指点他找到“免费”的通讯设备。

“我不叫‘喂’，我叫Rey！”Rey纠正了Ben的错误后把装满零件的麻袋放在了对方的手上，“我住的地方就有，不过得先去昂卡那里换口粮和信用点。”

Ben完全没料到这包东西居然那么重，一踉跄差点摔在了地上。既然Rey说有，那自然是她说什么就做什么。

“你还没告诉我你叫什么名字呢。”在“小吃部”排队的时候Rey闲不住问那个男人。第一次有同伴陪着做事，兴奋地话也多了起来。

“Ben。”Ben目视前方不知道脑子里在想什么，只吐出了一个单词来回答问题，如果可以的话他甚至不想作答，因为贾库的气温实在热得让人不适。

Rey只好点点头，对方显然不太愿意和人交流，她也就乖乖闭上嘴，不要自讨没趣。

换好口粮和钱后，Rey开开心心地抱着今天的战利品走到飞行摩托旁，正准备跨上座椅，就被人拉住动弹不得，待她回头一看才想起来多了一个人要一起回家。

“可是这个摩托要怎么同时……”Rey刚在想如何解决一起乘坐的方法，就看到Ben轻松翻上自己的坐骑，“hey！你快下来！这是我的飞行摩托！”

Ben没有理会她急得跳脚，而是侧身把她整个人提了起来，往身后一放：“我来开。”

“But……”Rey想询问对方是否会开这艘反重力交通工具，刚到嘴边的话就收了回去，Ben连飞梭赛车都会开，这对他来说一定是小菜一碟。

Ben见Rey没有了声响，默认她已经做好了准备，然后读取了她脑内关于住处的路线信息，并发动了摩托。

他的驾驶技术使加速度远远超出了Rey的预期，让女孩不得不双手环住对方的腰才能有安全感。

从未有人如此亲近Ben，耳边引擎的轰鸣声在时间的流逝下慢慢消失，他的感官仿佛只剩下了背后娇小身躯所传来淡淡的暖意，就如同在霍斯上难得看到的太阳一般。有一种Ben无法理解的情感在他内心慢慢生根、发芽，这是他在坐上摩托之前都从来没有体验过的感觉，陌生，却又让人觉得美好、舒适。

Rey不知道和一个刚认识没多久的男人保持多远的距离才是正确，但是她忍不住用自己纤细的手臂环住Ben的腰，这让她意外地有安全感。同时她又变得沉默，Rey突然担心起自己会说错什么话让Ben讨厌，她想把最完美的一面展现给他。即使在贾库这种地方并没有可以称之为美好的地方，但她仍想努力让和自己有关的一切能让对方喜欢。

过了没多久Ben就带着Rey到了她住的地方，他看着破旧的帝国步行机皱了皱眉头，从一开始就没有奢望这个女孩的住所有多好，但一艘由AT-AT改造的房子？他都能猜到里面有多么糟糕了。

Rey领着他走进士兵舱后把通讯设备放在了看起来脏兮兮实则收拾的一尘不染的桌子上后退了出来。她想他需要的是私人空间吧。

Rey靠着步行机坐下，戴上义军飞行员的头盔后闭上了双眼，细细回想着今天所经历的一切。

“Rey。”Ben用低沉的嗓音唤回了女孩早已不知飘到哪里的思绪，并蹲下身来拍了拍她的肩膀，“我能在你这里住两天吗？”

“住两天？”Rey坐起身摘下头盔，万万没想到Ben的脸离自己那么近，这使她有点尴尬和害羞。脸正以目光可见的程度变红，谢天谢地现在正好是傍晚，晚霞印在她脸上。

“是的，住两天。我母亲两天后会来贾库接我。”Ben有点在意Leia对自己说的亲自来接他。新共和国议会的人都知道，Leia作为政客，特别是作为外交官，是整个银河系最忙的人了，她居然有时间亲自来接儿子回雅文四号，这真是太奇怪了。但Leia没有解释什么，他也不好再询问。

前面他在里面甚至转不过身，一米九大高个让他在士兵舱里行动困难，可Ben现在身无分文，当下唯一可以住的就是Rey的家了。他略微有些担心地望着她的脸，想从她的表情中猜出这个女孩的想法。

他在担心她拒绝他的请求。

“emmm，好吧。这可以。”Rey没多想就答应了下来。

如果当初多考虑一下她一定会拒绝Ben的请求，因为在他们俩同居的这两天里，对方表达的最多的就是抱怨，抱怨贾库的气候、抱怨“迷你”的士兵舱。最让Rey觉得尴尬的是她难得趁Ben不在的时候用热水擦身，正当她把上衣脱光，仔细擦拭手臂时，Ben突然回来取自己的光剑，结果Rey的上半身被他看了个光。

Rey又羞又气，连忙用手遮住了胸部，大喊：“Get out！”

Ben别过头，拿起地上的剑柄后说了一句：“好小。”就离开了，气得Rey抓起脸盆里的毛巾直接甩向他。

当然没甩中。

第一天的晚上Rey出于宾客之道，把士兵舱让给了Ben，决定自己睡在外面。谁也不知道贾库夜晚的沙地里会有什么，饶是Rey的胆子再大也被从铺在地上的毯子边缘窜出来的外星昆虫吓了一跳，尖叫了一声。

正在冥想的Ben被这突如其来的叫声打断了思维，第一反应便是那个女孩遭遇了不测，担心的同时又觉得是表现自己能力的时候了。他一手撑地快速站了起来，另一只手则握紧剑柄打开了光剑，猫着腰冲了出去。

凯伯水晶所激发出的等离子体变成了一束光，把黑夜里的沙地照得通亮，而这时候Ben所看到的Rey正举着自己的长棍，地上的虫子早已被她打得四分五裂。

Ben的嘴角有些不自然的抖了抖，她是他这辈子见过的最与众不同的女孩子了，同时也最让人手足无措。

“我还是睡回步行机里吧。”不等对方的反应，Rey抢先说了自己的想法，不是请求，而是知会Ben一声，“我会睡在角落里，碰不到你。”说完就转身进了AT-AT的残骸。

Ben有些失落的关上了光剑的开关，看来她并不喜欢自己，甚至都不愿碰一碰他。

带着这种负面情绪，Ben也回到了士兵舱，只见Rey已经裹着毯子背对着他，缩在角落里。

“记得把灯关了。”她嗡嗡地说着。

“嗯。”Ben也躺下后，打了个响指，灯应声而灭。

Rey原本睡意渐浓，灯关了后她浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，Ben压根没有起身去关开关，他是怎么做到的？“这是…原力？”她支起身对着黑暗里大概是Ben睡着的方向问道。

“是。”

“真神奇。”她惊叹道，绝地武士的日常生活一定很轻松，连灯都不用亲自关。

“还行吧。”Ben回答后又想了想，“你姓什么？你只告诉了我名字。”

“我没有姓。”Rey听到这个问题后翻过身去，她想睡了。

“为什么呢？”

“因为我父母在我很小的时候就把我换了几瓶酒，然后就消失不见了。”放在以前谁问她这个问题，她的回复一定是自己的长棍，可是Ben不一样，她愿意倾诉。

“对不起，我不知道这件事。”他感到很抱歉，似乎是提起了女孩的伤心事。

“没关系，这已经是很久远的事了。”

Ben为了安慰Rey跟她说了自己童年的经历，这让Rey突然对他改观了。他不再是她眼中娇生惯养的大少爷，他所经历的一切比自己更痛苦，还有什么比不被父母理解更为难过的？

仿佛Rey更有理由能够靠近他了，之前仅存的一点防备也瓦解，她对Ben开始有了信赖。不愿回想的往事、让人无比脆弱的时刻都一一与他分享。Rey打开心扉把坚强外壳下柔软的心展示给了他看，她所有的一切。

两人聊了一夜，以至于Rey破天荒的睡过头了，等她醒来Ben躺过的地方只剩下折叠整齐的毯子，上面留了一张纸条，提醒她桌子上有早餐，记得吃。

Rey掀开毯子坐了起来，一眼就望到了矮桌上放着的早餐，看起来非常“奢华”，两片面包中间夹着一块煎蛋和蔬菜还有一整块肉，除了面包和泡开的口粮有点相似之处外其他几样食物Rey是见都没见过，也不知道Ben是从哪里弄来的。

她以自己口腔能做到的最快的速度咀嚼着满嘴的食物，Rey从未吃过那么美味的东西，想吃得更多却让她的进食以惊人的速度瞬间结束了。是的你没看错，是瞬间，她也就咬了四五口那个三明治就消失了。

天黑了，Ben也没有回到帝国步行机残骸里，Rey以为他已经离开贾库了，看了看四周狭小的空间，确实也是，他早上离开时已经带走了仅有的行李——那把光剑。房间里早已没有了他的东西，却惟独留存了一丝丝他的气息，极其微弱，但是又让Rey觉得无处不在。她简单整理了下衣物，盖着Ben曾经盖过的毯子睡下了。

他们本就是两个世界的人，还能指望他会为她留下吗？现在回想起来，女孩为自己感到悲哀，他只是生命中的一束光，一个过客，自己却想当然的以为他会是她的阳光。终究，她还是会在贾库孤单的生活着，永远没有朋友。

想着这些的Rey渐渐睡着了，连她自己都没有察觉自己哭了。当她意识渐渐远去，要步入梦乡时，士兵舱大门被打开的声音吵醒了她。

她强迫自己赶紧清醒过来，这人的出现居然没有触发门口的警报器。

“你怎么睡了我的毯子？”挣扎着起身的Rey被开门的男人按回到了地上，“你让我睡哪里？”

万万没想到进来的人会是Ben，Rey不受控制地带着哭腔质问道：“你不是离开贾库了吗？”她倔强的不愿意回头看他一眼，不知道是在生Ben的气还是不想让对方看到自己眼眶里的泪水。

“我母亲提前一天抵达这里，通知我一起陪她去和武器供应商谈合作。”Ben没有开灯而是脱下了穿着的西装外套，Leia为了让一切看起来正式，也逼着儿子穿上了正装。

Ben就这样穿着衬衫躺下，从背后抱住Rey后扯了扯毯子的边角，保证能盖上两个人的身躯后才慢慢闭上眼。

怀里的女孩起先挣扎了几下，但都被Ben有力的臂膀给牢牢控制住。发现反抗是徒劳后Rey也就不动了，任由他把自己越抱越紧，他怀里的温度也毫无阻隔地传递到她身上，也许睡觉都不用盖毯子了。

“但是我明天还是要跟着母亲离开这里。”Ben在睡着前对她说了这最后一句话。

“嗯。”

所以该来的总会来，Rey这一生中最美好的时光就要这样结束了。

Ben离开的那天Rey执意要跟着去，想送送他，看他最后一眼，Ben拿她没办法只好同意。

现场Leia带过来的那些抵抗组织的人员们正忙着搬运一箱箱的货物，其中一个人在抬箱子时没有扶稳，眼见货物就要压在站在穿梭机甲板下的人群身上。

“小心！！！！”站在不远处的Rey冲上前去想推开人群，却见那个沉重的箱子并没有砸在地上而是漂浮在半空中。

Leia看到这一幕望向自己的儿子。

“我没有。我也不知道她…”Ben连忙摇了摇头。

Leia走到Rey的身后拍了拍她的肩，询问了这个女孩所有关于那些不寻常经历的部分，随后她伸出右手放在了Rey的肩头，使用原力感受她体内的纤原体，发现这个女孩体内的原力纤原体居然和Ben不相上下，可以说Rey是个不可多得的力敏。

“Rey，你愿意和Ben一起去雅文四号卫星上的绝地学院做学徒吗？你是个能力强大的力敏。”Leia想争取把她带到Luke的学院里，“我觉得带你走之前需要征求你的意见。”

“我愿意！”Rey不假思索的回答，如果这样一个机会摆在她面前她不珍惜的话，一定会后悔一辈子的！“可是昂卡和我的契约日期还未到期，我想他一定不会放我走。”

“哦！你不需要担心这些，”Leia边说边拉着她走上了自己的穿梭机，而Ben则跟在她们身后，“我想他是不会为难一个新共和国的最高议员。”

Rey从不曾想过，和Ben在贾库上的偶遇不仅让她找到了感情的归宿，还直接改变了她人生的轨迹。仅仅只在绝地学院里学习了一年，她就已经和Ben一起成为Luke Skywalker最得意的两个学生了。

绝地学徒——Rey，以后的日子还长着呢。


End file.
